Celos
by Ariyass
Summary: Estaba más serio de lo normal. No entendia la razon de su mutismo y sus palabras cortantes. "¿Donde estuviste en la tarde?" Supo, cuando oyo eso, que no iba a terminar en algo bueno. One-Shot. Lemon. LevixEren


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias: Esto contiene yaoi (relación hombrexhombre), poco dialogo y Lemon. Se recomienda discreción. **

**Nota de la autora: **Pues, si bien tengo poca experiencia en este terreno, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza y creo que debo sacar mi lado fujoshi por seguridad de mi mentalidad. Lo comparto con ustedes, espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.

**I**

**Celos**

Lo miraba más serio de lo normal. Levi era conocido por ser una persona callada, de poca expresividad en su rostro y muy rara vez se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Eso y otros detalles más había aprendido Eren en sus ya tres años de casados y dos años más de conocerse. Tenerlo como pareja no era fácil, pero para Eren no había ningún impedimento para estar con la persona que amas. Había conseguido comprenderlo como Levi le había comprendido a él.

Quizás sonase ya muy trillado y también muy cursi, pero ellos eran su otra mitad. Era el complemente del otro. Eran completamente diferentes, pero juntos podían ser la pareja más dinámica y fantástica del mundo. Porque solo se tenían entre ellos, porque se comprendían y apoyaban como debía ser. Porque se amaban mucho. Levi no lo decía a menudo, pero a Eren le bastaban esos sonrojos fugaces que llegaba a tener, además de su susurro que soltaba cuando –creía- Eren dormía. Las palabras "Te amo" siempre llegaban, no importaba que tan tarde, que tan agotado estuviera o incluso si hubieran estado en una discusión. Procuraba decírselo día con día, en acciones y palabras.

Solo que esta vez lo notaba más distante lo normal. Levi leía tranquilamente su libro-recién había llegado de trabajar-mientras Eren se encargaba de preparar la cena. Cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos acordaron que Eren seria quien cocinaría, pues Levi no podía entrar en la cocina sin que algo saliera quemado. Así que por el bien de su hogar –y sus estómagos- prefirieron que esto se quedara así. Desde que el azabache había llegado no pronuncio palabra alguna, ni siquiera un saludo de "Llegue" o "¿Dónde estás?"

Nada. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo le fue en el trabajo o si ya estaba lista la cena. Eso le había dolido un poco, pero prefirió guardar silencio, pensando que quizás estaría muy cansado.

-Ya está la cena-anuncio con esa característica sonrisa suya.

El contrarío ni siquiera le miro. Eren regreso a la cocina y comenzó a servir su pollo al curry con una ensalada suiza. No era una combinación muy dada, pero en esos momentos no sabía que más hacer. Levi se sentó a su lado como siempre lo hacía y sin más comenzó a comer. A Eren comenzaba a fastidiarle esa actitud suya.

-¿El señor Irvin te dejo salir antes hoy?-pregunto de la manera más casual que pudo.

-Sí, hoy le dio por salir temprano-corto.

-Hm, eso es bueno. Creo que no ha pasado buen tiempo con su esposa

-Da igual

Y continúo el mutismo. En su mente, Eren trataba de hacer memoria de si había hecho algo malo o si había olvidado algo. Quizás no había limpiado bien la sala y por eso estaba así, no, no era posible, la reviso tres veces. Bueno, aunque para Levi no era suficiente, pero ese no era el punto. Espero unos momentos más a que Levi le dijera o al menos le reclamara algo, pero no paso, el único sonido era el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina y el sonido de la comida siendo masticada.

-¡Bien! ¿Ahora que hice?-pregunto con molestia encarando al mayor.

Levi trago lo que le sobraba de comida en la boca y de igual modo le miro. Eren, normalmente, era intimidado por esos ojos oliva que se clavaban en los suyos, pero esta vez no, esta vez no iba a perder la batalla, porque estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo. Se miraron a los ojos mutuamente. Fue Levi quien de nuevo miro su plato a medio comer y continúo con su bocado, para después hablar.

-¿En donde estuviste ayer en la tarde?

Eren lo miro interrogante, mientras intentaba procesar lo que le había preguntado. Sin embargo, se limito a contestar, todavía sin entender el por qué de su pregunta.

-Fui al centro comercial a comprar la comida, como siempre, ¿Por qué preguntas…?-

-¿Luego que hiciste?-corto de inmediato, serio.

-Luego me encontré al cara de caballo Jean y…Oh…-

Entones cayó en cuenta. Otra de las muchas cosas que Eren había aprendido de Levi es que era una persona muy posesiva. No le gustaba que tocaran lo suyo, y claro que había aclaro en infinitas veces que Eren era solo suyo. Nunca había tenido problema en negar esto, pero el problema era que cuando estaba con sus amigos, Levi se comportaba de una manera recelosa, aun si le había explicado mil veces que no estaba interesado en nadie que no fuera él.

Seguramente Levi les había visto en su hora de almuerzo y por esa razón estaba así de callado. Dio un suspiro exasperado. Quería morirse de la risa ahí mismo, pero sabía que eso significaba agravar el problema y no quería que Levi se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Me lo encontré de pura casualidad. Además, tu sabes que el cara de caballo y yo nos llevamos de la patada-comento intentando convencerlo.

Levi no contesto, se levanto de su asiento y se llevo su plato sucio consigo. Eren soltó un suspiro. Su marido podía ser muy maduro y muy sensato, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, era la persona más infantil y necia del mundo. Se levanto de igual modo y comenzaron a lavar los trastes sin decir palabra alguna. Levi-quien acabo primero-se fue al sillón de la sala y se sentó, encendiendo la tele. Eren le miro algo enternecida, porque en el fondo sabía que su actitud no era porque realmente le molestara, era porque había perdido a muchas personas y no quería perderlo a él.

Camino hasta la sala, se acostó a su lado y puso su mente en su pecho, llamando la atención del mayor. Hizo un leve puchero.

-¿Sigues molesto?-de inmediato volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo al mayor de contestar-No te enojes. Ni siquiera fue adrede. Yo solo te amo a ti-

Levi no contesto, pero un sonrojo asesino apareció en sus mejillas, las cuales intento cubrir poniéndose una mano. Eren rio bajito al ver su actitud tan adorable y pudorosa.

-Maldito mocoso-contesto.

Eren entendió con ese simple acto que estaba perdonado y que ya no estaría molesto. Se acerco hasta su rostro y quito su mano. Planto un suave y dulce beso en sus labios, para sellar esa confesión finalmente. Levi no renegó de ello y acepto gustoso los labios del menor.

Levi aceptaba que Eren era la única persona que era capaz de soportarla e incluso comprenderle con todo y su agobiante forma de posesividad. Se separaron unos segundos. Eren –sin quitarle la vista-le dio un beso en su pecho, mientras sus labios se curvaban en forma de travesura. Poco a poco fue bajando, besando superficialmente el cuerpo del mayor por encima de la ropa, hasta quedar en el suelo de rodillas frente a él. Se coloco entre sus piernas y sin perder ni un momento comenzó a lamer y acariciar la entre pierna de quien era su esposo. Levi dejaba escapar leves suspiros, mientras su hombría despertaba poco a poco, provocado por las caricias del menor.

Eren supo que estaba listo, cuando noto un bulto enorme, siendo aprisionado por el pantalón. Quito el cinturón, haciendo un sonido metálico con la hebilla, bajo el cierre y quito la ropa interior de un tirón, bajándolo todo hasta que llego hasta los talones de su amante. El falo se irguió frente a sus ojos, de manera latente. Eren juraba que cuando entraba en excitación crecía más de lo debido. Créanle, él lo sabía.

Tomo ese pedazo de carne con sus manos, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente, mientras miraba arriba, sin perderse las reacciones del mayor. Este se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y soltar suspiros y jadeos ahogados. Eren sabía que Levi no se dejaba ver de ese modo tan especial tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta que ambos estuvieran excitados. Tomo el falo de nuevo y acerco su rostro a este mismo. Dio una ligera lamida a la punta y paso a hacer lo mismo con el resto del miembro, llenándolo de saliva, chupando la punta pero sin meterlo a su boca. Con una mano lo tomo desde la base y jugó con el, dándole golpecitos contra lengua. No esperaba que Levi le rogara, pero al menos quería una recompensa por su sacrificio. Y lo obtuvo casi de inmediato, pues Levi dejo salir un fuerte jadeo.

Eren metió ese enorme falo a su boca, intentando que su cavidad bucal pudiera contenerlo del todo, pero era demasiado grande para él. Comenzó dando leves embestidas con su boca, haciendo que la garganta cediera paso a ese pedazo de carne y así pudiera entrar casi por completo. Lo hacía de una manera tortuosa, lenta, hasta que Levi decidió ponerle fin a sus jueguitos y lo tomo fuertemente de los cabellos. Ahora era él quien embestía sus caderas contra la boca de Eren, sosteniendo sus cabello, dejando salir jadeos leves. Eren soporto las duras y rápidas embestidas, empezando a jadear fuertemente en busca de aire. Él de igual forma comenzó a excitarse, así que no dudo en guiar una mano hasta sus pantalones, bajárselos de igual modo y sacar su propio miembro, masajeándolo con su mano derecha.

Levi jalo de los cabellos del moreno por un momento, sacando su miembro, dándole tiempo al otro para inhalar aire profundamente. Notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado, sus labios rojos por la felación y su respiración entrecortada, fue demasiado para el mayor, tenía que hacerlo o moriría de una maldita abstinencia.

Con rapidez se quito la camisa que traía puesta aventándola por algún lugar en la sala. Jalo al castaño de los brazos y sentó a horcajadas sobre de él, mientras este gruñía de placer. Eren se acerco al mayor y le beso profundamente, dejando que Levi le invadiera con su lengua y sus labios se acomodaran a la perfección para iniciar una danza erótica. Como pudo, Eren se quito los pantalones por completo, dejando su parte inferior completamente desnuda. Levi comenzó en tirar la camisa hacia arriba y Eren cedió los brazos de inmediato.

-Levi…-murmuro el otro eróticamente.

El mencionado gruño de placer y comenzó a tacar el cuello del menor, abrazándolo por la espalda y comenzando a mover sus caderas de manera erótica. Comenzó a morder la piel bronceada y a hacer succiones que tardarían varios días en desaparecer. Bajo por su cuello y llego hasta uno de los duros pezones, comenzando a lamerlos y morderlos con suavidad.

-¡Ah! Levi…

El menor no quería quedarse atrás, por lo cual su mano fue hasta su espalda y tomo el miembro enhiesto y lo masajeo como pudo, además que empezó a friccionarlo eróticamente contra sus nalgas, sin ser penetrado. El mayor gruño en respuesta, estaba acabando con su auto control.

Eren sabía que lo que estaba por hacer iba a doler, pero la necesidad se había hecho enorme y no quería esperar ni un segundo más. Tomo sus nalgas entre sus manos, separándolas y alzo sus caderas, para bajar por el grueso falo de Levi.

Dio un jadeo de dolor, cuando bajo por completo, sosteniéndose en los hombros del mayor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras esperaba a acostumbrarse. Cuando creyó que estaba listo, movió sus caderas, esperando que Levi entendiera la indirecta. Claro que el mayor la entendió, no esperaba otra cosa más que eso.

Tomo a Eren de las caderas, lo subió lo suficiente para que solo quedara la punta dentro y luego lo dejo caer de golpe, ambos soltaron un jadeo mordaz. Sin perder el tiempo, Eren y Levi se unieron en un fogoso, iniciando con su danza erótica, Eren moviendo las caderas, cabalgándolo con fuerza y Levi se dejaba hacer, esperando pacientemente a que Eren se acostumbrara por completo, pues sabía que sin lubricación lograría dañarlo y era lo menor que quería. Eren enterraba los pies y los tobillos en el sillón acolchonado, dando jadeos que morían en los labios de otros, cabalgándolo con lentitud.

Fue una particular embestida lo que le hizo separarse de Levi y soltar un fuerte jadeo de placer, al ser tocado en su próstata.

-¡Ah, Levi! M-Mas rápido… ¡Levi! ¡Ah!-gimió con fuerza, cuando el mayor tomo control de la situación.

Sin que Eren se lo esperara, Levi lo tomo entre sus brazo y lo acostó fuertemente contra el sillón. Abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, tomándolo de sus rodillas internas y comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza. Eren jadeo sin pudor alguno, mientras daba todo acceso de Levi y lo recibía en su interior sin problema alguno. El sudor se hizo presente entre ambos cuerpos, mientras las embestidas comenzaban a subir de rapidez y de fuerza. El sillón se movía y chirriaba con fuerza al recibir el peso y las embestidas proporcionadas.

-¡Ah, Levi! ¡Levi, ah…! ¡Levi, ya no…!-gimió con fuerza.

El mayor supo que a Eren no le quedaba mucho y tampoco quería quedarse sin placer, así que, sin tomar en cuenta ya al menor, comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente, con fuerza, gruñendo y jadeando, mientras Eren era un mar de gritos y gemidos de placer. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus cuerpos sudados y sonrojados no hacían más que aumentar la calentura del mayor.

Un escalofrió atrapo al moreno y dejo que el orgasmo lo envolviera. De su miembro salió su culminación, manchando los abdómenes de ambos. Levi noto el rostro del menor contraerse de tanto placer, antes de verle dar un grito final. Eso fue más de lo que podía aguantar. Dio tres, cuatro, cinco estocadas más y de igual modo se corrió, derramándose dentro del menor. Ambos cayeron cansados, Levi intentaba descansar en el pecho del menor, mientras procuraba recuperar la energía y el aliento.

Le miro y sonrió de lado, mientras el moreno le devolvió el gesto. Se besaron dulcemente y fue cuando Levi decidió salir de su interior, dejando que el resto de su semilla escurriera entre los glúteos y piernas. Ambos tomaron unos pañuelos de la mesita de la sala, y comenzaron a limpiarse sus fluidos corporales.

Se sonrieron cómplices y tomaron una larga ducha, ambos acompañados del otro, besándose o haciéndose cariñitos de vez en cuando. Finalmente salieron frescos y limpios, se sentaron el sofá a ver la tele.

-¿Qué fue todo ese show de hace un momento?-comento el moreno, quien era abrazado protectoramente por el mayor.

-No lo sé-confesó-Lo intento, pero cuando me doy cuenta…-hizo una pausa dudativo-Lo siento-se disculpo.

Eren le sonrió y se acerco a darle un suave beso en los labios.

-No tienes de que temer, Levi-le llamo-Nunca podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti. No quiero que alguien más me bese y me toque como solo tú lo haces. Te amo-

Levi le miro sorprendido, intentando mantener su postura. Ahí iba de nuevo, ese maldito sonrojo que siempre le delataba con Eren. El menor sonrió dulcemente y le beso de nuevo, esta vez intentando contener una risita. Después de algunos minutos, noto que el menor se había quedado dormido, acurrucado en su pecho, respirando tranquilamente. Le acaricio sus cabellos castaños para luego besar su frente con cariño.

-También te amo, Eren-

El moreno curvo una sonrisa sin que el otro le viera. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la autora: **Como dije, soy inexperta en este tema. Cualquier crítica constructiva la acepto enormemente. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Nos leemos.

_**Atte. Ari**_

_**P.T.**_

_**No estoy muy segura de que parejas hacer fics, por el momento me limito al de ErenxLevi. Pero si ustedes quieren que haga un lemon o un one-shot de alguna pareja sea hetero o yaoi (yuri por el momento no estoy segura porque nunca la he manejado y tampoco soy fanatica de tal, pero si me lo piden me lo pensare), no duden en decirme en los reviews, mejor para mi. Saludos.**_


End file.
